


Uncle

by werewoofteeth



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: M/M, Older Dick Grayson, Oral Sex, Porn with Feelings, Sad, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:35:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25832140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/werewoofteeth/pseuds/werewoofteeth
Summary: Dick is taken from his bad end timeline all the way back to when Bruce first adopted him, assumedly to make things right. He starts with a blowjob, obviously.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Bruce Wayne
Comments: 4
Kudos: 82





	Uncle

Sometimes, everything is just too much. 

Dick tries to deal with everything one day at a time, one hour, one minute, just trying to claw his way to the next, but sometimes it's just too much. He's tired; he's been tired for a very long time now. All he wants to do is curl up and wait for everything to be over. 

He never does, but some nights that urge is stronger than anything else. 

Quietly, he wanders the halls towards Bruce's room. The manor has been empty for years now- besides himself, of course. Himself and the artificial voice that cares for the manor still. Dick has long since programmed it to sound like Alfred in some sad, desperate attempt to not feel alone anymore. It didn't help much. Ever since Bruce died, for real this time, everything has gone down hill. 

Damian, missing for ten years and counting. Presumed dead, of course, but Dick has learned his lesson about not having an identifiable body. He'd probably prefer Damian being dead to Ra's al Ghul potentially having gotten what he wanted but now a days, Dick isn't sure he'll ever know the truth on that. 

Jason and Tim both reside in Arkham. Dick doesn't visit anymore. Tim doesn't even remember him, didn't acknowledge him for too many visits to count before he just stopped coming. Jason isn't even Jason anymore; a feral shell of his former self, completely destroyed by long term effects of the Lazarus Pit. 

Barbara doesn't talk to him anymore but Dick can hardly blame her. Cass tries sometimes, on holidays and anniversaries, but she's better off distancing herself from him; from the cowl and the city and what's left of their family. 

But Dick supposes it's just him left anyways. 

All alone all over again. 

Dick climbs into Bruce's bed, dusty but otherwise still kempt. He never could move into the master bedroom. Sometimes he can't even sleep in the manor at all and catches what little sleep he gets down in the cave. It's almost funny if he thinks about it; remembers Bruce doing the same thing all those years ago. Dick slips under the blankets and nuzzles into the pillows and he can almost pretend they still smell like Bruce- that they still smell like _home_. 

But this place hasn't been home for a long time. 

Dick disassociates, he can't even find the energy to be sad anymore, and eventually passes out. 

When he comes to again, Bruce is there, sleeping beside him peacefully. Dick can't help but let out a soft, amused sound at the sight. He looks so young, like he hasn't aged a day past the first time Bruce had brought him home decades ago. He's not even gray yet and the bags under his eyes still look designer; not sickly. Dick reaches out to gently stroke his face and Bruce slowly opens an eye to look at him. He closes it again and exhales deeply. 

"You should go," Bruce says. 

"I will," Dick assures softly. "I will. Just- let me enjoy this for a moment, okay?" Bruce doesn't say anything. Not for the first time, Dick doesn't _want_ to wake back up but he will, for Bruce, he just wants a brief moment to enjoy this; to not feel alone. He draws his hand down Bruce's jaw to his neck and then down over his shapely collar. It's nice seeing him so healthy again; seeing fewer scars on him, even. Dick caresses one of his pecs and lets his fingers dance further down his navel to the waist of his sleep pants. 

When Bruce was alive, Dick had never considered for a moment having any feelings for him beyond that of father and son. Bruce had been his best friend for years- _decades_. Grief and longing changed that. Dick would say he feels guilty about it but he doesn't anymore. Fever dreams and idle daydreams have long since twisted Dick's wants to something more. 

Dick slips his hand beneath Bruce's boxers and pushes them down under his heavy cock. He's bigger than he usually is in Dick's dreams and Dick huffs another laugh. Bruce looks at him again, one brow arched as Dick strokes his soft cock. He reaches to touch Dick's arm and coast his hand up, coming to touch his face faintly. Dick moves in to kiss him and he responds lazily but content, like he's still on the lulls of sleep. His cock grows stiff in Dick's hand, though, and Dick grins at the low groan he gets. 

"Has anyone ever told you how beautiful you are," Dick murmurs against his mouth. Bruce scoffs a laugh. 

"In those words? No," he replies. Dick pushes his hair back out of his face and moves down to kiss his throat instead. 

"You are," he says. "You're the most beautiful man I've ever seen." Bruce rumbles a noise, both hot and a little flustered. Dick kisses further down, leaving faint hickies along his path as he goes. He shifts to settle between Bruce's legs, pushing him onto his back, and mouths at his stomach on the way down. Bruce tangles a hand in his hair and Dick hums as he places a kiss on the tip of his cock. 

"Mm, with a beautiful cock to match," he groans, leaving open mouthed kisses down it's length. Dick reaches with his free hand to rub his clit as he takes the head in his mouth and laps the precum beading to the tip. He hears Bruce rasps out a quiet noise as he sinks further down and Dick grins. More than happy to display his skill, Dick takes him down to the root without so much as a wince. His pretty cock throbs in his throat and Dick moans as he pinches his clit wantonly.

Relishing his taste and scent, Dick takes his time bobbing his head along Bruce's length. Precum sticks to the back of his tongue and Dick gladly swallows every drop. He pulls off with a pop just to catch his breath, proudly getting a glimpse of Bruce's spit slicked cock before going right back down to the root. His coarse pubs tickle Dick's nose and he smells like soap and the distinct brand of laundry soap Dick remembers from his youth. It's the clearest he's remembered something like this in years. 

The urge to never wake up again grows stronger. 

Bruce grunts deeply and Dick feels his cock pulse as he comes. He pulls back to feel the rush of cum on his tongue. He savours it; groaning as he feels it flood his mouth and his senses with Bruce's scent. It only takes a little more pressure on his clit to bring himself to orgasm right behind him, shuddering as he swallows everything. He swipes his tongue around the head as he pulls back again and runs his tongue across his mouth. Bruce's breathing is heavy above him. 

Dick doesn't want to go just yet. He comes back up to kiss Bruce again and again, Bruce responds fondly. Just a little bit more; just a little bit longer. Dick kisses him harder and more desperate but Bruce takes it all in stride just like he always has. A hand caresses his face and Dick breaks, tears welling in his eyes as he cups Bruce's face in both hands and presses their foreheads together. 

"I'm so sorry," he murmurs. Bruce looks alarmed. "I'm so sorry. I miss you so much. I'm sorry." 

"It's okay," Bruce says softly. "Easy. You're okay." He cards his fingers through Dick's hair and Dick kisses him again like he's starving. He ends up passing out again just from exhaustion alone. 

Bruce is gone when he wakes up and Dick sighs longingly at the empty space beside him. He sits up, ruffles his hair in both hands, and tries to collect himself. That has to be one of his most clear and coherent dreams so far. It's rough trying to deal with it in the waking world, the sudden grief for missing Bruce hitting him rock hard in the chest. 

"Are you alright?" 

Dick lifts his head. He's- confused is putting it lightly. Extremely lightly. Bruce looks at him questioningly and Dick can just stare back for a few moments. Okay, so he wasn't dreaming. Dick looks at his hands, at the clock, at the bookshelf, and back at Bruce. He blinks, all at once shoving his feelings aside to deal with what's happening. He's gotten good at it over the years. 

"Yeah," he says with a nod. "Yeah, I'm fine. Sorry about, uh, all of that. I must have- had too much to drink last night." 

"It's okay," Bruce assures. "I'm sorry, too, but I don't think I got your name." Dick rubs the back of his neck awkwardly. 

"It's, uh, Richard," he says. 

"Just Richard?" Bruce says. Shit. Dick looks at himself in the mirror. He has to wonder when he got so old. Still, it's Bruce and he might be older but Dick still looks like Dick. He can't explain something he doesn't understand yet. 

"Richard Grayson," Dick admits. Bruce arches a brow at him. "Dick's uncle." 

"Dick didn't have any relatives listed when they left him in Gotham," Bruce says. "Why are you showing up now?" 

"The family and I were estranged," Dick explains. "I didn't know about him until now." 

"And what was the plan getting in my bed?" Bruce asks. He almost sounds amused but there's a defensive edge to it- like he expects Dick is here to fight for custody over- himself? Dick already has a headache. He rubs his temples tiredly. 

"Like I said, I had a little too much to drink last night," he murmurs. "There was no plan, just me being an idiot." Bruce doesn't look fully convinced and Dick doesn't blame him. This whole situation is already a nightmare. Something like this happened to Bruce once when they thought him dead the first time. Dick has to wonder what the forces behind this were and if they're intentional and more so if they're malevolent. 

He needs to find out what year it is. 

"Estranged or not, your brother must have thought highly of you to name his son after you," Bruce comments. Dick huffs a laugh. "I'm sure Dick would be thrilled to meet you." 

"I can't," Dick says hastily. "I mean-" he puts his head in his hands. "I'm sorry Bruce, I can't take him. I can barely take care of myself. I shouldn't have come here."

"I didn't ask you to," Bruce assures, obviously trying to placate him some. "Dick's adoption papers have already gone through. I'm not looking to pawn him off on _anyone_. You're still his family, Richard, and I know he's feeling very alone right now." 

Yeah. He is. 

"Okay," Dick murmurs. "And again, sorry for this morning. I'm- really embarrassed." 

"It's okay, Richard," Bruce promises with a small laugh. "One night stand or not, I'm glad you came." Dick offers a mute smile in return. He knows he has to find out what happened and how to fix it so he can return to where he came from but for now, if they'll have him, Dick wants to enjoy this time before his family was broken. 

He doesn't remember ever meeting an 'uncle'. 

**Author's Note:**

> @WerewoofTeeth on twitter


End file.
